Running Away from Reality
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [One shot] This is it. This is my final choice. This is the only way.


A short little fic of the last battle and...afterwards. Not a 'happy ending'. Angst warning. Fluff is absent. Oh yeah...before you read, just to tell you, I can't write action, so forgive me, ok? ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I am only bold enough to dream...  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Running Away from Reality  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome wandered through the woods alone, looking back on the final battle with Naraku. A solitary tear escaped her eye.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
Naraku chuckled evilly as he observed the group – most of which were on the ground.  
  
Sango was barely conscious, clutching her left shoulder – which had popped out of its socket. Miroku lay beside her, knocked out cold, and with a broken wrist. Shippo was trembling next to Kirara, who was sporting a gash on her hind leg. Inu-Yasha stood with his sword, ready to strike at any moment. Kagome stood behind Naraku, arrow aimed and ready to fire.  
  
The ones still in their conscious state looked up when soul-snatchers floated into the clearing. Soon after, Kikyo stepped into sight, with a stoic face as always.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. Was it just her, or was there a foreign glint in her eyes?  
  
Naraku watched with an amused expression. 'Perfect timing as always, Kikyo.'  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at Kikyo, battle completely forgotten. "Kikyo...have you come to...help?"  
  
"I have said before, your life belongs to me. I shall not allow Naraku to take it."  
  
A gleam flashed in her eyes, but it went unnoticed by Inu-Yasha, who only smiled.  
  
It did not go unnoticed by Kagome, however. 'What is she planning...?'  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt herself being pushed through the air. Next thing she knew, she was pinned to a tree by Naraku's tentacles. Surprisingly, Kikyo was as well – the only difference was that Kikyo was calm, while Kagome was starting to panic.  
  
'How can she keep a straight face when she's going to be killed!? Unless...was she part of this?'  
  
"NARAKU!! LET THEM GO!!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Sango gripped her boomerang.  
  
"Kukuku...and if I disagree on that? I'll make it quick. Only one goes. The other dies."  
  
Sango gasped. A drop of perspiration trickled down the side of Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
"And I disagree on your idea. How about – you let them BOTH go, or I'll rip you to shreds!"  
  
"I think not." Naraku tightened the hold on both of them. Kagome winced.  
  
"I'll say this once more, Naraku. Let them BOTH go!" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
"You know I don't like to repeat myself either, hanyou. Choose one of them. Now, or else..." Kagome yelled out as she felt a burning pain in her left shoulder. Looking down, she saw one of Naraku's tentacles pierced through. Looking to her right, she saw Kikyo had the same injury, only which souls were escaping.  
  
Inu-Yasha paled. He watched souls fly out of Kikyo, and blood leak in a steady stream from Kagome's wound.  
  
His next words shattered Kagome's heart. "I choose Kikyo."  
  
Next thing Kagome knew, the shoulder wound became a gaping hole. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
In her blurry vision, she saw Inu-Yasha embrace Kikyo. Soul snatchers flew around Kikyo, providing her with souls of the dead.  
  
'No one is here to save me...'  
  
Inu-Yasha did not notice Naraku rounding on him. Kagome gasped and struggled up. Grabbing her bow, she aimed at Naraku's heart.  
  
"Naraku! Die!" Kagome yelled, releasing the arrow and letting it fly. Naraku turned around to see an arrow fueled with pink miko energy flying towards him. He gave one last cry as his body disintegrated.  
  
Sango watched with tears in her eyes as her friend staggered over to where Naraku was. Kagome bent down and picked up Naraku's part of the jewel. Taking her own shards, they fused together. When Kagome opened her palm, a full Shikon no Tama lay in her palm. Inu-Yasha started walking towards her, but Kikyo laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Sango clenched her fist, holding back the urge to snap the dead miko in half.  
  
Kagome stared at the Shikon no Tama. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground.  
  
=End Flashback=  
  
No, she hadn't died. She came extremely close, however. Inu-Yasha chose Kikyo. He had left her to die. She would have, if Kirara and Sango had not gotten her to Kaede's in time. Inu-Yasha didn't even help carry her. He was busy carrying Kikyo.  
  
Kagome wiped her tears away. 'Sango has Miroku. Inu-Yasha has Kikyo. I have no one...' she gasped when she heard rustling in the bushes. She spun around, and came face to face with none other than Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kagome..." he started. His face was full of regret.  
  
: Kagome's POV :  
  
"Kagome..." he said.  
  
I forced a smile. "H-hello, Inu-Yasha."  
  
If possible, his expression became more saddened. He should be. Did he know how much he put me through? Over one choice, he made my life shatter into a million pieces, unable to put back together. He chose Kikyo.  
  
Yet he doesn't know that Kikyo doesn't love him. She wanted him in Hell, where they could spend eternity in the hateful flames. Why couldn't he open his eyes, and see what I had to offer? My love, my whole heart, life, and happiness.  
  
But...if I love him so much, why don't I fight for him? It's because I love him, that I let go. I want him to be happy. But I will still love him forever.  
  
"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly. I looked away and nodded. When I turned back to look at him, he was gone. Tears started streaming down my face, which turned into quiet sobs. I sank to my knees.  
  
I know he will never love me, so why am I still here? I could go back to my own time, find someone else, and slowly mend my broken heart – no, shattered heart. So why don't I?  
  
It's because I love Inu-Yasha so much. Wherever I look, whatever I do – Inu- Yasha has become too big of a part in my life. I can't forget. I can't move on. My tears will continue to fall, but my sorrow is not one that can be shed along with my tears.  
  
Still sniffling, I take out the complete Shikon no Tama. Then there is only one solution.  
  
=+=  
  
I step into the hut.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Over here, Kagome-chan." Her voice calls out from another room. Stepping into where Sango is, polishing Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Sango, I..." I start. Ok. I have to get this over with, quick. "I just...wanted to say...I'll be leaving for home." Sango suddenly freezes.  
  
"What? Are you coming back?" She asks. I see worry in her eyes. Or sadness. When I look again, I also see pity.  
  
"Please don't pity me Sango. I won't suffer for much longer. And...I don't know if I'll be back. You, Miroku, and Shippo are the only ones I can talk to. But since Miroku and Shippo are out hunting...well, please say good-bye for me to all of them, ok?" I'm trying so hard not to cry.  
  
Sango stands up. "Alright..." she whispers, and gives me a hug.  
  
I can't stop the tears anymore. "Thank you. You're like a sister to me. I'm glad you've always been there for me when I needed you." I cry into her shoulder. I can tell Sango is crying too, because of her uneven breathing.  
  
"The same for you. I won't forget you Kagome-chan." My voice catches in my throat at the last part, and I only cry harder.  
  
After some time, I let go. With a final good bye, I run out of the hut, never stopping until I reach the well. I take out the Shikon no Tama.  
  
This is it. This is my final choice. This is the only way.  
  
~I'm sorry~  
  
Inu-Yasha's voice echoes in my head once more. Before I leave...I want to think about him. His silky silver hair, beautiful amber eyes, and cute furry dog ears. I feel tears streaming down my face, knowing this will be the last time I see him. Even in my mind.  
  
I grip the Shikon no Tama in my hand tightly. I take a deep breath, and make my wish.  
  
Suddenly, I feel a warm sensation going through my body.  
  
: Normal POV :  
  
Kagome stretched as she woke up. She hummed while getting ready for school.  
  
She sat down at the kitchen table. Her family gave her curious looks.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to the past with Inu-Yasha?" Her mom asked her.  
  
Kagome blinked. "Who's Inu-Yasha?"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
I was inspired to write this one fic while reading 'Pretending' by Mustard Yellow Sunshine. Oh well...  
  
And since I haven't updated Caught in the Rain for a while now, well...not really, but still – I still don't know what should happen in the next chapter, so I'm trying to find my plan that I wrote out. I abandoned it for a while, but I suppose it's time to get it out again...ah. But I've finally figured out how it's gonna end! Yay!  
  
Review, please!!  
  
Ja, Saki ^_~ 


End file.
